


Intrude

by sciencefictioness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: It is nothing serious.That is what he tells himself the first time.  It is what he tells himself the second, and the third.  It is what he tells himself now, when he has lost count of how often they have come together this way, tangled in each other like it is something easy; Jesse’s fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet.  Blackwatch sends them all over the world to spill blood, but this feels more dangerous.Jesse’s lips under his jaw.  Jesse’s bulk pressing him down.  Jesse’s voice soft and ragged, Genji, Genji, Genji.If he is broken by anything before he gets out of Blackwatch, it won’t be a bullet, or a bomb.It will be this.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Intrude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Intrude入侵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756310) by [Kagutuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi)



> This is a plot/premise that Cap thought up and brought to me AGES ago, and I have finally managed to hopefully do it some justice for them. I hope you enjoy!

It is nothing serious.

That is what he tells himself the first time. It is what he tells himself the second, and the third. It is what he tells himself now, when he has lost count of how often they have come together this way, tangled in each other like it is something easy; Jesse’s fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. Jesse fucking into his cunt until he aches. Blackwatch sends them all over the world to spill blood, but this feels more dangerous.

Jesse’s lips under his jaw. Jesse’s bulk pressing him down. Jesse’s voice soft and ragged,  _ Genji, Genji, Genji.  _

If he is broken by anything before he gets out of Blackwatch, it won’t be a bullet, or a bomb. 

It will be this.

There are other agents sleeping all around them, or at least pretending to sleep. They will all be up in a few hours, most of them rolling out alongside Jesse and Genji on their upcoming mission. Their breathing is deep and even, and a few of them are snoring. Genji’s breathy gasp is loud in the silence as Jesse moves on top of him and presses his fingers further into Genji’s mouth.

“Shhhhh,” Jesse says, like he isn’t fucking Genji so hard that he’s shaking, the creaking of their mattress louder than any noises he is making. “Easy, sweetheart.”

Genji’s eyes flare brighter as he bites down on Jesse’s fingers until he tastes blood; he loves it when Jesse calls him that. 

He hates that he loves it. 

Jesse hisses but it shifts into a smile that Genji can see perfectly in the dark, hips working faster to pull Genji apart. He’s already shuddering, already clinging. Genji has come twice already, the sheets wet underneath them, but Jesse has him close again. 

“C’mon, gorgeous,” Jesse purrs, as though Genji isn’t something sharp and dangerous seething underneath him. “You know you wanna.” He doesn’t want to— not so easily, but the things Jesse draws from him are inexorable and Genji tenses and shakes through another pulse of sensation at the words. “There you go beautiful,” Jesse says, sliding bloody fingers down his jaw as he fucks Genji through his climax.

There’s honesty in his voice that Genji cannot understand. When he calls him sweetheart; beautiful, gorgeous. When he touches Genji’s face, or mouths over his scars. Genji is broken, pieced back together with metal and the darkest intentions. His skin is stretched too tight, and his bones hurt in the night. Sometimes he still wants to pull out all these new parts of himself and scatter them on the ground, if only to feel like he is human again.

Then Jesse pins him down and runs his fingers over Genji like he is something to be adored. Genji wants to sob.

Genji wants to scream.

Jesse loves him; he doesn’t say it. He is too smart for that. Genji can see it in his eyes, though. Can feel it in the splay of his palms; the shudder of his jaw when they kiss, the way his hands shake when Genji is bleeding.

Genji lays down on his back and parts his thighs and doesn’t say a word. People love him, and they use him, and leave him behind when they are done. He doesn’t know how to stop it; doesn’t know if he wants to. He spreads himself open for Jesse and waits. It is all he can do.

Genji is made for killing, and this.

-

Jesse unravels him in his bunk in the dark, blankets thrown over them and Jesse’s palm covering his mouth. To keep him quiet, except mostly it’s just because Genji settles more easily that way; when Jesse holds him down.

When Jesse  _ stills  _ him.

Jesse unravels him in the showers after training, kneeling on the tile and eating him out, one of Genji’s heavy legs thrown over Jesse’s shoulder. A hand in his hair, voice glitching as he comes. His faceplate is off; he only showers when they can be alone. The first time he’d laid himself bare to Jesse, it had felt like a challenge. Opening his legs, daring Jesse to be surprised by what he found there. What he didn’t find. There  _ had  _ been surprise; then a slow, pleased smile.

Then he’d eaten Genji out until his cybernetics forced a reset, and he blinked himself back to consciousness, Jesse watching him with an unbearably smug expression on his face. Genji didn’t hate it the way he should.

Jesse unravels him after missions when things have been too close, too dangerous, too frantic. They shove one another into hidden corners of transports, just enough of their clothes torn off to make it possible for Jesse to press into him. They are always bloody. Jesse is always shaking.

Sometimes, Genji is shaking, too.

He tells himself it is only his body that Jesse is unraveling. That he has not reached into the knots within Genji and started to pull them loose. They are holding Genji together.

They are tugging him apart.

Jesse doesn’t know what he is doing, and Genji doesn’t know how to make it stop.

Today’s mission went further south than usual. It’s always hectic, but there is not always fear to go along with it; today, Genji watches a bullet graze Jesse’s cheek. Watches red blossom across his face, Jesse’s eyes wide as he sucks in a frantic breath. 

An inch to the left, and Genji would have watched him die. Their eyes meet, and there is knowledge in Jesse’s that makes Genji’s blood run cold. It would be so easy to lose him.

It would be easy, and Genji would break.

There are no quiet spots on the ship back to Zurich, and even if there had been, there are no quiet moments. Jesse is the ranking officer on this mission, and there are too many injured agents for him to secret himself away with Genji. 

Genji is a wound that needs tending, too. He tucks it away, and waits.

Zurich is Genji’s least favorite place to be; Blackwatch agents are given a wide berth. He hasn’t figured out if it’s unease or disdain. Both, probably. In Genji’s experience, fear and disgust go hand in hand, and he has been bearing them together for a long time. 

The showers at HQ are welcome, but crowded. Waiting until they are empty isn’t an option, so Genji slips into the corner and lets Jesse and the rest of the squad file in on either side until he is all but hidden away behind soldiers and steam and the space Overwatch agents are all too eager to give Blackwatch’s finest.

He is desperate to get Jesse alone, but being around the squad is easy nowadays, especially in Zurich. They take time to talk shit about Strike Commander Morrison, and the crew of boy scouts he has stationed here, all of them ready to help the elderly cross the street and get cats out of trees while they send Blackwatch in to do their dirty work. It is not as simple as all that and everyone knows it, but it still feels good to let it surround him; the simplicity of us versus them, in a place where neither can really hurt him.

Genji lets it calm some of the nerves that are living in him. By the time they are done showering his hands aren’t shaking quite so badly. The error messages in the corner of his vision have eased back. They dress, and Jesse drags him around headquarters looking for Gabriel so they can debrief, but his comm is off and he’s not answering his phone. It has been awhile since they were in Switzerland, and Gabriel probably has a lot of things to take care of, but Genji is anything but patient.

There is still anxiety thrumming through him. Jesse could have died today. Jesse could die tomorrow. Genji has worked so hard to make sure nothing matters to him— to ensure there is nothing anyone can take that he would miss. Now there is Jesse, and he can only wait so long to be pressed into something sturdy, held down, and fucked. It is the only thing that will convince him that Jesse is still here, real and whole and right beside him.

They make their way to Morrison’s office eventually. It’s locked, but Jesse taps at the keypad and the light shifts from red to green for him. When the door whirs open there is no one inside; just an enormous desk, a chair rolled up underneath it, and shelves running along the walls. Picture frames with glossy photos and Jack and Gabriel and Ana, along with certifications and awards. Jesse swears under his breath and pings Gabriel’s comm to no avail. Genji doesn’t give him the chance to try again.

He pushes Jesse the rest of the way inside, letting the door slide shut behind them. Genji sits down on Jack’s desk and tugs Jesse roughly up against him. Jesse follows without hesitation, brows furrowing as he looks at Genji, arms settling on his waist. No hesitation, but there is confusion. Harmless uncertainty. Genji presses the release on his faceplate to pull it away, setting it beside him on the desk and wrapping his legs around Jesse’s hips.

“Need you to fuck me,” Genji says, voice almost as strained as he feels. 

It won’t take long; he is vibrating with the need to have Jesse inside him, and if he has to wait until they are done debriefing and filing their after action reports and finding their assigned barracks for the night he is going to lose his mind. Jesse lifts a hand and cups Genji’s jaw, running a thumb over his bottom lip with a smile as he glances around.

“Here? Now?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Genji hisses, grabbing Jesse through his clothes and squeezing. He’s already getting hard— all Genji has to do is look at him, sometimes.

Jesse will do anything for him.

“Jesus,” he says, but his smile slides wider, and he starts working his belt open. “Okay, yeah. Fuck it.” 

There is very likely surveillance in Jack’s office, but even so, they’ve no reason to check it anytime soon. Blackwatch will be long gone by the time Jack Morrison’s ire can reach them.

Genji tugs his sweats off one leg, leaving them to dangle from his other ankle; he’s already removed most of his armor. There is no modesty plate to be dealt with, no ankle blades to be careful of as he tries to urge Jesse closer. 

When he undresses in front of anyone there is a moment of gut-wrenching wrongness at leaving himself exposed, but with Jesse it doesn’t last long. Jesse has spent long enough running his tongue along all the places where Genji’s flesh meets metal and kissing over his scars and pressing his mouth reverently against the steel of his spine that he cannot hold onto it anymore. 

Jesse kisses him while he fumbles with his clothes, and Genji allows it, opening for him with an eagerness he doesn’t bother hiding. He clutches at Jesse’s shoulders, and whines into his mouth. Genji feels the hot press of Jesse’s cock slipping into his cunt and is ready to roll his hips into it when they both freeze at the sound of familiar voices just outside the door.

It’s Jack and Gabriel, arguing from the sound of it. Gabriel is yelling something about red tape, and Jack is trying to get a word in edgewise, but not really succeeding. There’s the click of one of them tapping at the keypad; Genji can picture Gabriel’s furious gesturing in his mind, even though he cannot see him.

It is a lifetime of training on Genji’s part and the instincts that Blackwatch has instilled in them that has Genji and Jesse both moving in an instant, flying under Jack’s desk and pulling the chair into place after them. If Jack tries to sit down they’ll be fucked, but there is nowhere else to hide and no time to think. If they hadn’t already been partly undressed it would have been a simple thing to take a step away from each other, but Genji wouldn’t have been able to get his clothes back on in time.

They’re glancing at one another in the crowded space under the desk, Genji’s eyes too bright in the shadows. Jesse looks nervous but amused, brows high with something close to mischief. There is no real danger if they get caught— they’ll be reprimanded.

Gabriel will  _ claim  _ to have reprimanded them, at least, but there will be no lasting consequences for something like this. If they start discussing something sensitive, intelligence wise, Jesse will definitely speak up, but other than that it isn’t some kind of crisis.

The door slides open and Gabriel’s voice gets louder; Jesse winces a little, but Genji just rolls his eyes. Gabriel reminds him a lot of Sojiro in some ways. He is just as dangerous, just as powerful. Just as ruthless at times. Gabriel is a better man than him, but he is no saint. 

Mostly, the only difference is that Gabriel is on a leash, wrapped up in all that red tape he is complaining about as the door slides shut again.

“...pure dumb luck that they even got out of there, all because of the shitty intel  _ your  _ informants brought in!”

“I asked beforehand if you thought we could roll on it! I  _ asked you  _ if you thought it was safe! You’re the one who greenlit the mission!”

“Because I, stupidly, thought your people were doing their jobs right!”

Jack breathes out heavily, and some of the tension in the room eases somehow.

“Look, I am sorry, alright? I have told you already, I’m sorry. There was a fuck up, and it wasn’t my fuck up, but I will fucking eat it like always, alright? But I am not going to see you again for hours, and tomorrow you are rolling out again. We can argue about this over the screen of a tablet for however long you want but now isn’t the time.” Jack takes another breath and lets it out slow, like that will help him calm down. “You know the rules.”

Gabriel hums, and there is a noise like one of them is being shoved against the wall. A low chuckle, a wet sound.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t waste our time.”

Jack murmurs out an agreement, and then there are more wet noises as they kiss again. Shuffling sounds. The desk above them lurches as someone is shoved against it. Jesse looks a little flustered, even if it is no surprise that Jack and Gabriel are just as eager to get one another undressed as Genji and Jesse had been a few moments ago; everyone in Blackwatch knows Jack and Gabriel are together. Most of Overwatch, too, if Genji were to hazard a guess. It’s no secret, even if nobody talks about it.

It is also no secret how Jesse feels about Reyes, even if he tries to be careful not to show it. Jesse isn’t subtle; he looks too long, and lingers too close. He is always the first to step up for unpleasant missions, forcing Genji to begrudgingly volunteer alongside him. When Reyes praises Jesse, it is like watching flowers open for the sun.

Sometimes, depending on who is talking, he is Gabriel’s right hand.

Sometimes, he is Gabriel’s  _ boy. _

Jesse wants them both to be true, and Genji cannot hold it against it. He knows better than anyone how love just blooms in someone, whether they like it or not. How it takes root, working its way down into the darkest parts of them until it can’t be yanked out without ripping them to pieces. How it doesn’t ask permission, doesn’t ask forgiveness.

It just takes, and doesn’t give back. It has taken Genji.

It has taken Jesse, time and time again.

The desk slides under the weight of Jack and Gabriel shoving at it, both of them getting noisier as, Genji assumes, things get more intense.

“It’s good to rile you up, though. More fun when you’re a little pissed at me.”

Jack makes a noise through his teeth. Gabriel hisses, and then the desk groans above them, like someone is settling on top of it.

“More fun for you maybe. Get on your knees, get to work.”

Gabriel mutters something that Genji can’t quite make out, but then there is the unmistakable sound of Gabriel’s mouth on Jack, and the breathy sigh he lets out in response.

Without being able to see, the noises Jack and Gabriel make sound even filthier. Jack swears, and hisses. Tells Gabriel how good his mouth is, and calls him a slut in a voice that Genji could only call saccharine. It feels like an eternity of Jesse and Genji throwing long looks at one another, listening to Jack praise Gabriel and insult him in turn. When he finally comes it is with another hiss, but not Jack’s this time.

“Fucking warn a guy, Jesus Christ,” Gabriel says, annoyance clear in his tone. “You almost got it in my eye.”

The mental image of Gabriel with his mouth swollen and come dripping down his cheek is a powerful one. Moreso for Jesse it seems; he makes a little hurt noise in the back of his throat, then covers his mouth with his palm, glancing at Genji with an apology in his eyes. It was loud enough that they could have heard it, if they were paying attention. 

It seems as though they might not be, because Jack huffs a laugh.

“Come here, let me clean that up for you.”

Jesse breathes out heavily, palming himself as Jack makes more wet noises and, Genji can only assume, licks the come off Gabriel’s face. Listening to the two of them together is hot, but Genji isn’t as affected as Jesse, who looks like he is seconds away from whining again as Gabriel groans. 

“Your turn,” Gabriel says, Jesse’s eyes wide with his brows drawn together. Jack hums in answer, but doesn’t move off the desk.

“Mmm, I don’t know about that. It seems we have company.”

Something twists in Genji’s stomach, but neither he nor Jesse move at first. They could be talking about a message on their comm for all Genji knows, or someone at the door.

Then there is a sharp rap on the top of the desk, and Jesse cringes.

“C’mon, get out of there. I can see your reflection on the frames behind the desk.”

Genji and Jesse both take a moment to wrestle their clothes back into place before slinking out from under the desk. Genji slips his faceplate back on instinctively. Jesse looks appropriately chastised, but Genji just lets his eyes skitter off to the side and refuses to meet their gazes. Jack is flushed, clothes rumpled but pulled back into place. Gabriel is unmistakably hard, hair wild from all Jack’s tugging, lips swollen.

Jesse is staring, eyes roaming from the bulge in Gabriel’s pants to his face and back again. There is a pearly drop of come still clinging to Gabriel’s cheek. He reaches up and wipes it away with the backs of his knuckles, and Genji hears Jesse exhale heavily. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Gabriel asks, glancing between them even though he already knows the answer. There is no real anger in his voice— only curiosity. Maybe some wariness.

Gabriel is subtler than Jesse, but not enough to hide the way he looks at him when he thinks no one is paying attention. Jesse is blatant with his want of Gabriel. It is written all over his face, and in every inch of his body language. In the pitch of his voice. The words he chooses. The lengths he will go to please Gabriel.

Gabriel isn’t blatant, but Genji has been looking. 

Genji has been waiting for one of them to stop dancing around and  _ do  _ something. Weeks, then months; he waits, and he waits, and neither of them does anything but smile, and pine, and stare.

“Sneaking into my office, hiding under the desk… you two want to watch that badly?” Jack asks, a leer evident in the words. There is the faint scent of alcohol, only noticeable because of Genji’s olfactory enhancements. Jack has been drinking; something strong. Something sharp.

Liquor is something he smells on Jack more often than not, but no one else seems to notice and Genji doesn’t really give a shit. Jesse opens his mouth to respond— to deny they had any such intentions, probably, but then he closes it again. 

A look of determination settles over his face, and he hooks his thumbs in his belt loops and squares his shoulders. His eyes are bright, and his chin is raised high. It is the same look he had on his face before he kissed Genji the first time. The same thing that makes him such a good soldier— steady hands, and a refusal to back down.

It is Jesse, ready to take a blow no matter how much it might hurt.

“And if I did?” 

Jack grins, a little bit surprised, eyes moving between the two of them.

“Just you?” Jack asks, holding Genji’s gaze meaningfully. Genji stays quiet. Jesse shrugs.

“Genji just wanted to borrow your office for a minute, let off a little steam. Can’t speak for him, but I can speak for me, and yeah. I do want to watch that badly.”

Genji can’t help the quiet laugh that escapes, muffled behind his faceplate. It isn’t that he thought Jesse didn’t have it in him, but he certainly didn’t expect him to find it right  _ now,  _ after fighting so hard to pretend all this time. __ Gabriel is looking Jesse up and down like he can stare right through him if he tries hard enough. Genji wouldn’t call it desperation, but there is a yearning in it. It is only so easy to recognize because he saw it in himself.

Because he is used to seeing it in Jesse.

Gabriel and Jesse look at one another, for long enough that the silence should be uncomfortable, but it isn’t. It is Jack who breaks it, taking a swig out of a flask Genji hadn’t noticed in his hand and grinning.

“Stay and watch if you want,” he says, looking at Genji. Then he glances over at Jesse, grin gone crooked. “But you didn’t just want to watch, did you? You want to have your turn, right?”

There is surprise on Jesse’s face. Gabriel’s, too, though it isn’t as pronounced. Neither of them expected the other to call Jack’s bluff. When Jesse bites his lip and nods, Gabriel’s eyes light up with something hungry, and Genji feels like an intruder all of a sudden. They don’t need him here; he turns to head towards the door, but then Jesse grabs his arm with a pleading expression on his face.

“Stay,” he says. Begs. Jesse wants him there.

Genji used to be good at telling him no, but things are different, now.

Now, he is weak.

He gives Jesse a nod, grabbing one of the chairs in front of Jack’s desk and dragging it off to the side, out of their way. Genji sits as Jack takes another swig from his flask, nodding at the desk.

“Make yourself comfortable, then,” Jack says. It sounds like an order.

Everything Jack says sounds like an order, most days. It isn’t, not right now, but Jesse is eager to obey all the same. He sits down on the desk, a little uncertain as Gabriel eases in between his spread knees.

“You sure about this?” Gabriel asks softly, lifting a hand up to Jesse’s face. Jesse leans into it, eyes never wavering from Gabriel’s mouth as he nods again.

“Please, boss,” he says. Gabriel winces.

“Don’t call me that right now.”

“Please. Gabriel.”

Jesse sounds young. Genji isn’t sure Gabriel deserves him, but what someone wants and what they deserve are never the same.

Gabriel leans in to kiss him, and Genji watches them melt into one another, both of them clutching like they only just realized they were allowed to touch. Jack glances briefly over at Genji, bottom lip bitten between his teeth as he lifts himself up onto the low cabinets that circle the room. The look is almost conspiratorial— Jack has been watching Gabriel dance around Jesse all this time, too. Longer than Genji, even.

Jack has been watching them want each other since Genji was in pieces in medical. 

Since Genji was covered in blood on the other side of the world. 

There is a small smile on Genji’s lips but it is safely hidden behind his faceplate, and he glances away to watch Jesse and Gabriel again. Gabriel has his hands on either side of Jesse’s face, while Jesse’s are fisted in Gabriel’s shirt. Jack and Genji might as well be a thousand miles away for how lost they are, just the two of them.

Everything will be more complicated now, but things have always been complicated for Genji. He can be worried about Jesse and his blind obedience and his dogged, dangerous loyalty later. Right now it is impossible to be anything but happy for him. Gabriel has a hand tangled in Jesse’s hair, his other arm wrapped around his waist, kissing one another like their lives depend on it. Genji is sure, if left to their own devices, they would fuck then and there and only afterwards remember that they weren’t alone.

“You two will have plenty of time for all that after you’re back in Rome,” Jack says, amused. “Lay him back on the desk. Always said you wanted to put that mouth of his to good use, right? Unless you want him all to yourself.”

Gabriel flips Jack off without looking at him, pulling back to check in with Jesse.

“Alright with you if Jack joins us?” Gabriel asks quietly. Jesse throws Jack a look. Throws Genji a look. Genji cocks his head— Jesse will know the face he is making underneath his faceplate without seeing it. The wordless  _ why are you asking me?  _

Jesse grins, licks his lips, and nods.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and Gabriel kisses him again, and eases him down on the desk with a palm on his chest. 

Gabriel walks around it, leaning down to give Jesse one last awkward, upside down kiss. His head is hanging off the edge of the wood, hips barely supported on the other side. There’s a lot of Jesse, and not quite as much desk to go around, but it at least seems sturdy enough. Gabriel runs his thumb over Jesse’s mouth, rubbing at the bulge in his pants with the other hand.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want,” Gabriel says, and Jesse groans.

“Gabriel, if you don’t put your dick in my mouth right now I am going to be fucking furious. I’ve been waiting too damn long, ‘n it’s a little late to be finding your morals all of a sudden.”

Jack laughs and takes another swig from his flask. Gabriel rolls his eyes, tugging gently on Jesse’s hair.

“Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel mumbles, but obligingly unfastens his pants and pulls himself out.

Jesse swears under his breath. He’s seen Gabriel naked before in the showers, and in various stages of undress after rough missions, but has never allowed himself to look the way he wanted. Genji knows; has seen his eyes skirting away, his cheeks going pink. Now Jesse stares, exhaling heavily and opening his mouth wide. Gabriel is  _ big—  _ not as big as Jesse, but that’s hardly a fair comparison all things considered. Jesse opens his mouth wider, and Gabriel feeds his cock between Jesse’s lips, laying a palm flat on the desk as he hisses.

“Fuck, Jesse.”

Genji presses a hand between his legs, flexing his thighs as he rubs at himself over his sweats. Watching Gabriel slowly ease himself deeper into Jesse’s mouth is one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. Jesse’s eyes are almost black before they flutter shut, and he reaches up to grab at Gabriel’s thighs and pull him closer. He fucks his mouth, trying to go slow it seems, but unable to help himself. Gabriel’s hips rock faster, his free hand cupping Jesse’s jaw, eyes locked on himself as he disappears into Jesse’s mouth again and again. Genji can’t fault him for staring. It’s so captivating that Genji almost misses Jack pulling up a chair between Jesse’s knees.

Then Jesse groans as Jack unfastens his belt, unzipping his pants and tugging them down to his ankles. Jesse’s hard enough that it looks painful, cock flushed dark at the tip and leaking onto his belly. When Jack closes his fingers most of the way around Jesse he jerks, and Jack laughs.

“This isn’t going to take long,” he says, almost derisive. “God, look at you.” 

He swallows Jesse like he isn’t intimidatingly large, taking him all the way back and into his throat. It is overwhelming just watching; Jesse whines, and shakes, and goes limp as he lays there and takes it. Jack sucks Jesse off like he’s getting paid, making appreciating noises and palming at himself. Gabriel tries to take it easy on Jesse, but he keeps clutching and whimpering and eventually Gabriel relents, fucking into his throat until it swells with the size of him. 

Genji slips a hand into his clothes, pressing two fingers into himself, grinding at his swollen clit with the heel of his hand. It takes the sharp edge off his need as Jack and Gabriel ruin Jesse from both sides. Jesse is gorgeous with his legs thrown over Jack’s shoulders, pants hanging off one ankle, rolling his hips forward into Jack’s mouth. He holds onto Gabriel, throat opening for him, chest heaving as he tries to get enough air. There is drool all around his mouth, and on his cheeks. He is a mess.

Genji could probably make himself come like this, just watching Jesse tremble and gasp, but he lets the sensation simmer low in his stomach instead. No matter what happens here Jesse will take care of him later, and getting himself off on his own is always harder than letting Jesse do it. He works himself faster, though. Presses deeper. Licks his fingers and slides his free hand into his sweats, rubbing at his clit as he gets wet around his knuckles.

Jack is right, it doesn’t take Jesse or Gabriel very long. It is only a few minutes later that Jesse is moaning, spine arching up off the desk as he comes, Jack swallowing it all with a contented sigh as he pets over Jesse’s thighs like he’s trying to soothe him. Jesse doesn’t let Gabriel pull out, though; just whines, and makes guttural noises around his cock, and Jesse has barely finished coming before Gabriel is shaking, too. He holds Jesse’s jaw and shudders through it, easing back after a moment.

Gabriel lifts Jesse’s head, supporting it with one hand and wiping at the corner of his mouth with the other.

“Christ,” Gabriel says, Jesse grinning up at him looking drunk on it all.

He steps around the table and kisses Jesse as Jack sits back in his chair, mouth swollen and wet. It’s obscene enough, but then Jack looks over at Genji, eyes dragging up and down him with blatant interest.

“What about you?” Jack asks, gaze lingering where Genji still has a hand between his legs, idly toying with himself. “Looks like it’s your turn. One of Gabriel’s best weapons, seems like we should take good care of it.” It’s a challenge, Genji thinks.

Genji holds his gaze and carefully, deliberately, shuts off the part of his brain that cares about who Jack Morrison is as a person. Who Gabriel Reyes is as a person. What they think, or do, or feel.

Jack Morrison is big enough, strong enough, powerful enough to throw Genji into a wall. To do whatever he wants to him. He’s muscled and gorgeous and his eyes are bright and he looks like he wants to eat Genji alive.

Genji isn’t the same person he used to be, but parts of him have lingered, even if they’ve been buried in pain and fury for a long time now. Parts that like to be wanted. That like to be looked at with hunger; not only hunger.

Like someone is willing to break something for him.

Like someone is willing to break  _ him. _

There is enough of who Genji used to be in him that he stands up and kicks off his sweats, pulling his hoodie over his head and crossing to the desk. Jesse makes room without getting up as Genji sits beside him, planting his palms on the desk behind himself and spreading his legs wide. He’s wet from watching Jesse and playing with himself. It’s a challenge, or an answer to Jack’s own at least.

Jack holds his gaze as he hooks his arms under Genji’s thighs and leans in close, mouth open, to drag his tongue up the length of Genji’s cunt. Genji breathes out into his faceplate, fingers digging into the wood. Jack is still staring at him as he arches his back and lifts his hips; he knows what he’s doing, and he’s good at it. Jesse swears next to him, leaning over the nuzzle into the curve of Genji’s throat and mouth kisses into him.

When it is just the two of them, Genji will take his faceplate off to kiss Jesse, but even then sometimes he waits a while. It’s easier when he is distracted, less stark somehow. Removing it right then would feel more intimate than Jack’s tongue licking into his cunt, or Jesse’s teeth scraping over his pulse. Gabriel is still hovering next to Jesse; Genji can feel his gaze, but it’s hard to tear his eyes away from Jack.

He is doing his best to keep his reactions contained, but then Jack sucks Genji’s clit into his mouth and he shudders, venting steam from his ports. Genji slides down onto his elbows, then his back, grabbing Jesse’s thigh with one hand and fisting the other in Jack’s hair. Jesse follows him down, kissing Genji on all his exposed skin, as well the metal of his faceplate.

It is so very different from the way Jesse eats him out that Genji has error messages popping up in the corners of his vision. He has gotten used to Jesse, and how he builds Genji up slowly until he’s shaking. How he keeps him on edge until he is ready to burst, and only lets him finish when his hand is quaking and there are tears in his eyes.

Jack has no such patience, or at least not right now. He groans into Genji’s cunt, still smelling like gin. His eyes are dark as he licks and sucks, fingers digging into Genji’s thighs right above where his flesh meets his prosthetics. Genji’s voice glitches, overlaid on itself and laced through with static as he gasps and tenses all over. Jack takes a moment to press sharp, sucking kisses into the inside of Genji’s thighs, laving over scars without flinching, then latching onto his cunt again. 

There will be bruises on his throat from Jesse’s teeth. Bite marks on his thighs from Jack’s. 

Genji vents steam again and shakes and comes over Jack’s tongue, tugging hard on Jack’s hair and leaning into Jesse. Jack keeps going until Genji shoves him away, oversensitive and trembling.

He pulls back with a grin and wipes his mouth, but Jesse isn’t so easily deterred; he lays a palm over Genji and grinds against him, just to watch him shake all over.

“Want to fuck you,” he breathes quietly, searching Genji’s eyes for permission. “Want to fuck you right now.”

Genji does what he always does now when Jesse asks him for something; he nods, and opens for him, and lets him have it. 

Jesse rolls on top of him, tugging Genji down to the edge of the desk. He finds his footing and lines himself up with Genji’s cunt, rubbing the slick crown of his cock against his folds.

“You two have been fucking for a long time, yeah?” Jack says, having vacated the chair in front of the desk and sitting on the ledge that circles the room once again. 

It is half question, half statement. Jesse nods as he presses into Genji, both of them sinking into the familiarity of it. Things have spun out of Genji’s control, but this is something he knows; Jesse filling him up. Jesse’s hands in his hair.

Jesse loves him.

Genji wishes he knew if he was capable of feeling it the same way.

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes, seated in Genji and planting distracted kisses over his faceplate. Genji fumbles with the latches and pulls it off.

He is only human; Jesse wants to kiss him, and he cannot refuse. When it falls to the desk then clatters onto the floor, leaving Genji’s face exposed, Jesse wastes no time. He brings their mouths together, rubbing absently at the back of Genji’s neck where there is a row of screws that sink into his spine. Thoughtlessly.

Affectionately.

“How would you feel about letting Gabriel fuck you while you fuck Shimada?” Jack asks, like he isn’t landing a vicious blow somewhere deep in Jesse.

Shimada. Genji hears it, lets it settle. Jack just ate him out through an orgasm that almost reset his cybernetics, but he is still  _ Shimada.  _ It’s reassuring somehow. It helps Genji center himself.

Jesse rocks his hips forward hard like he can’t resist burying himself deeper, eyes closed as he presses their foreheads together for a moment. When he opens them the pupils are wide and dark, and he is asking Genji questions with them.

Begging Genji for things.

“It’s okay,” Genji says softly, and it’s true. Genji is with him now.

Genji will be with him when all this is through.

“God,  _ please,”  _ Jesse says then.

Gabriel groans and plasters himself against Jesse’s back as he moves inside Genji, wrapping his arms around him, Jack rifling through a drawer in his desk. After a moment he passes Gabriel a mostly empty bottle of lubricant that Genji is entirely unsurprised to see at this point. Jesse sits up and turns his head so Gabriel can kiss him. It’s an awkward angle, and Gabriel’s hands are occupied with pouring lube onto his fingers, but they’re both eager enough to make it work.

“Tell me it’s okay,” Gabriel mumbles between kisses. Genji can tell when he starts touching Jesse by the way his hips stutter, hands unsteady as he touches Genji’s face, Genji’s hair.

“It’s okay, just— c’mon, Gabriel, don’t fucking tease.”

He seems to listen, because Jesse’s rhythm is uneven for a while as Gabriel kisses Jesse’s neck and shoulder, arm working to coax Jesse open. Genji has fucked Jesse before, but it has been a long while. His harness is back in Rome, and it is just easier to let Jesse do the work, not to mention how determined he is to do things thoroughly. To take care of Genji, as he puts it.

Jesse has wanted Gabriel to take care of him for years, and it shows in the sounds he makes. How hard it is for him to remember to breathe. The way he falls apart before Gabriel is even inside of him.

He takes time to lean down and kiss Genji now and then but it is artless, open mouths pressed together as he fucks him in jittery bursts, trying and failing to keep himself together. Jack is still watching and giving casual commands, telling Gabriel to speed up, slow down,  _ look at him, Gabe. _

_ He’s so gone. _

When Gabriel finally presses into Jesse he is ready to break. They move together, Jesse rocking into Genji as Gabriel sinks in, picking up a rhythm that is mostly steady even if Jesse is clearly overwhelmed. Gabriel has his face tucked into Jesse’s throat, Jesse reaching behind himself to hold Gabriel in place there, fingers fisted in his hair. His other hand is curled around Genji’s neck; Genji would call it possessive from anyone else, but that isn’t how Jesse works.

There is so much affection in Jesse. He doesn’t know how to own someone. 

He only knows how to be owned.

Gabriel finishes first, somehow. Genji cannot fault him for that, either. Jesse is writhing and begging and it is impossible not to give him everything. When he is done he stays behind Jesse, running his palms over Jesse’s skin as he collapses down on top of Genji.

Jesse is flushed and wide eyed, staring at Genji like he’s searching for an answer. Genji raises his hands, holds Jesse’s face between them, and hopes he finds it there. 

Genji doesn’t know if he can love anything the way Jesse loves him. The way Jesse loves Gabriel.

The way Jesse loves anyone who takes his hand when he reaches for them, and doesn’t let go.

Genji doesn’t know if he can, but he knows Jesse makes him feel safe. That Jesse makes him feel wanted, even when they are finished fucking and just lying together in the dark. 

Things will end up ugly, Genji is sure, but right now Jesse is beautiful and nothing else matters. It takes a while before they are done.

Everything is messy and awkward and strained, but Jesse is by his side when they leave. They crawl into a bunk together, uncaring of who is watching. Jesse will go see Gabriel later, but for now he is Genji’s.

Jesse doesn’t know how to own someone, but Genji remembers whether he likes it or not.


End file.
